threeworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Maelys Nifferlin
Maelys Nifferlin was a young girl of Clan Nifferlin, who was instrumental in the escape of Cryl-Nish Hlar from Mazurhize. Maelys was present with Nish on many of his ensuing adventures and eventually came to Mistmurk Mountain with him, where they met Nish's old ally Scrutator Xervish Flydd. Maelys urged Flydd to take the dangerous road of renewal and in the process seemed to absorb his ability for the Secret Art, though she would later pass it back to him. She would accompany Flydd to the Isle of Noom, where she would come face to face with the Numinator herself. She would also inadvertantly cause the death of her beloved; Emberr, who she met earlier while in the Nightland. Through her union with Emberr, she became with child, causing her to be marked by both Yalkara and the Numinator, who wished to have the offspring of the last of the fertile Charon. However, chthonic fire reverted Emberr's seed to that of an old human causing Maelys' child to be useless to both Yalkara and the Numinator. Biography Early Life Maelys was born in 202 ATM, to Lyma and Rudigo of Clan Nifferlin. She grew up in the province of Fadd at her family's estate, Nifferlin Manor; where her ancestors had dwelt for thirty generations. She spent her childhood having the run of a hundred halls and playing with her twenty eight cousins; a carefree time despite the loss of many uncles and older male cousins throughout the Lyrinx War. However, when the war ended in 211 ATM, rather than the peace the world had expected, Jal-Nish Hlar, with the use of the Profane Tears, usurped control of Santhenar at the moment of the destruction of the nodes. A few brief years after Hlar declared himself God-Emperor, Clan Nifferlin lost everything; the menfolk were killed or imprisoned, the women and children scattered and Nifferlin Manor torn to its foundations. Clan Nifferlin had been investigated by Hlar's brutal lieutenant, Seneschal Vomix, due to Maelys, as a child, having insulted him upon a chance meeting. Having been infuriated by this insult, Vomix decided to investigate her family, in the hopes of destroying them, to find that the clan often produced strange talents with the Secret Art. The God-Emperor sought to destroy people with talents for the Art, due to fearing opposition, and so Vomix was sanctioned to destroy Clan Nifferlin. Most of their clan imprisoned or dead, Maelys and a small remnant of her family (her mother, her younger sister Fyllis and her aunts Bugi and Haga) took refuge in the ruins of Nifferlin Manor. Fyllis possessed a talent for the Art that allowed her to decieve the God-Emperor's wisp-watchers and hence allowed the small group to remain undetected. Torments of the Traitor The Curse on the Chosen Destiny of the Dead Personality and Traits Appearances * Torments of the Traitor (First appearance) * The Curse on the Chosen * Destiny of the Dead Category:Characters Category:SotT Characters Category:Females Category:Old humans Category:Flappenter riders Category:Murderers Category:Members of Clan Nifferlin